


Légende Urbaine – Un nouveau départ

by Arches67



Category: Daredevil (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: Nouvel épisode de la saga Légende Urbaine. Après sa convalescence à la Tour, la vie reprend pour John… et Daredevil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ce nouveau chapitre se déroule après « The Defenders », attention spoilers donc. Par ailleurs, ce nouveau volet de la saga Légende urbaine se déroule maintenant dans le monde Marvel.
> 
> AN/ Ne jamais dire jamais… Encore une fois, c'est la faute de Yellowstone69. Elle m'a envoyé un sms « John tapa le code indiqué par Thornhill. Il descendit l'escalier et fut arrêté le canon glacé d'un revolver sur sa nuque. » Comment vouliez-vous que je résiste à ça ?

John Reese se tenait sur le toit de la Tour Avengers. Au fil des mois, cet endroit était devenu son lieu de prédilection. Et de toute évidence cela avait été remarqué par le propriétaire de la tour, puisque peu à peu, l'espace vide s'était vu agrémenter de quelques chaises et d'une table. La Tour comptait bien évidemment de vraies terrasses aménagées ; ce lieu n'était à la base qu'un simple toit d'où l'on accédait à différentes cheminées et trappes techniques. L'apparition discrète d'éléments de confort était un témoignage de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Il aurait pu décrire la vue les yeux fermés et depuis qu'il pouvait enfin se tenir debout son regard portait encore plus loin. Ici, il se sentait en paix et en sécurité, chose qui ne lui était que rarement arrivé dans la vie.

Il utilisait encore une béquille pour se déplacer. Il aurait pu s'en passer mais les médecins avaient lourdement insisté sur la nécessité de prendre son temps et laisser son corps se réparer. Il avait fini par accepter de les écouter, ses incartades à leurs recommandations tournaient généralement mal. La dernière en date datait de la semaine précédente. Un matin, il avait "oublié" sa béquille. Son dos lui avait ensuite fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié devoir compenser pour sa jambe encore faible. Temporaire, lui avaient promis les médecins.

Depuis quelques semaines, il se disait qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la Tour. Il avait largement dépassé les règles les plus élémentaires de bienséance en étendant son séjour. Mais la vie ici, à l'abri du monde réel, était confortable et il savait pertinemment que le jour où il en passerait la porte, il n'y retournerait plus. Il s'accordait un répit qu'il savait ne plus jamais retrouver.

Il entendit la porte d'accès s'ouvrir derrière lui et se retourna intrigué. Le seul à le retrouver ici était Matt et celui-ci était passé lui rendre visite quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait aucune raison de revenir.

"C'est donc là que vous vous cachez," fit Tony Stark en observant les lieux.

John leva un sourcil surpris. Stark n'était jamais monté ici. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu personne ici, hormis Matt. Comme si le lieu lui avait été réservé.

"Merci pour l'aménagement," répondit John.

Tony balaya le remerciement de la main.

"Jarvis m'a indiqué que vous veniez souvent vous réfugier ici, il m'a semblé normal de rendre l'endroit un peu plus accueillant." Il regarda autour de lui. "Vous savez que nous avons des terrasses aménagées beaucoup plus agréables que cet endroit ?" Il observa un bloc métallique appartenant à la climatisation et fit une grimace. "Mais j'imagine que c'est pour cela que vous vous y plaisez."

Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises et invita John à en faire autant d'un geste de la main.

"Malgré tous nos efforts, vous ne vous êtes jamais senti chez vous ici," poursuivit Stark.

"La suite que vous avez mis à ma disposition quand j'ai quitté l'étage médical est somptueuse. Il serait malvenu de ma part de me plaindre. J'ai d'ailleurs largement outrepassé toutes les règles de politesse quant à mon séjour ici. Je veillerai bien évidemment à vous dédommager dès que j'aurai repris un travail."

"Et je veillerai personnellement à vous jeter par-dessus ce toit si vous essayez de me payer quoi que ce soit." Il leva la main pour arrêter John qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester. "Vous n'avez dérangé personne. Je dirais même plus, je pense que l'équipe médicale était contente d'avoir un patient normal à suivre pour une fois. Les superhéros ne sont pas les meilleurs des malades, les rares fois où ils ont besoin d'assistance," ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

"Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous et votre équipe."

"Cela fait partie de notre travail. Sauver le monde, même si parfois cela ne concerne qu'une seule personne."

Stark s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

"Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes là maintenant ? Dix mois ?" Il fit courir ses yeux sur la silhouette. "Quand je vous ai sauvé de l'explosion, je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous vous en sortiriez aussi bien. Pour tout vous dire, pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il aurait été plus humain de vous laisser mourir dans les décombres. Vous étiez dans un sale état."

"Votre équipe médicale est exceptionnelle."

"Oui, elle l'est. Elle a eu à faire face à des situations souvent pour le moins peu conventionnelles. Ils sont capables d'accomplir de véritables miracles."

"C'est une bonne chose que les médecins soient tenus au secret médical," plaisanta John.

"C'est amusant que vous parliez de secret John…"

Stark laissa planer le silence pendant un moment, donnant tout le loisir à John de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

"Comme je le disais, cela a été un plaisir de vous avoir à la Tour."

"Et pour moi donc. Avoir la chance de rencontrer les membres de l'équipe des Avengers a été un véritable honneur !"

"Ce qui m'amène à la raison de ma présence sur votre terrasse."

"Ce n'est pas ma terrasse…"

"Vous y avez déjà vu quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Heu… non, en effet." Mais John avait sincèrement pensé que cela était dû au lieu en lui-même, pas au fait qu'il s'en était en quelque sorte emparé.

"Et la question qui taraude tout le monde John, et celle que je me pose depuis que je vous ai vu servir de cible sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, est donc, qui êtes-vous réellement ?"

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il attendait cette question depuis qu'il avait été en état de comprendre qui l'avait sauvé de l'explosion.

"Vous savez que Matt s'est montré beaucoup moins patient que vous ? Cela fait des mois qu'il m'a cuisiné pour que je lui parle. A sa décharge, cela faisait deux ans que nous nous connaissions…"

"Oui, mais lui il devine les choses," marmonna Stark.

"Il devine ?" répéta John.

"Oh, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Ce gars est bizarre."

"Bizarre ? Dit le type qui a une machine dans le cœur…" fit remarquer John.

"Et je vous rappelle que vous avez désormais assez de métal dans le corps pour vous faire arrêter à chaque passage de portique de sécurité."

John fit une grimace. Il avait vu les radios, la plupart faisaient froid dans le dos. Et si certaines pièces n'avaient été que provisoires, il conservait effectivement suffisamment de broches et de vis dans le corps pour déclencher les détecteurs de métaux les moins sensibles. Les tirs d'armes automatiques n'étaient pas tendres pour les os.

"A votre façon, vous avez probablement mérité votre place dans cette Tour, John."

John poussa un léger soupir. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il cache quoi que ce soit à Stark. Il lui devait la vie et son passé appartenait désormais à un homme mort, par deux fois… Finalement, peut-être que tout raconter à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas, aurait quelque chose de salutaire.

"J'ai été soldat, puis agent pour la CIA…"

* * *

 

_New York, quelques jours plus tard_

John poussa la porte et sortit sur le trottoir.

C'était la première fois qu'il quittait la Tour depuis "l'accident". "Le jour où je me suis retrouvé sur le toit d'un immeuble pour sauver le monde d'une intelligence artificielle maléfique et ai dû faire face à un escadron de la mort et un missile longue portée après avoir menti à mon meilleur ami pour lui sauver la vie" était une explication un peu longue, "l'accident" semblait une définition plus simple. Elle avait eu le mérite de faire s'esclaffer Matt qui l'avait félicité pour son sens de la concision, la première fois où John avait utilisé l'expression.

Le bruit extérieur l'assaillit et il eut un mouvement de recul, presque tenté l'espace d'une seconde de rentrer se réfugier dans le calme confortable du bâtiment. Il n'avait jamais fui devant l'adversité, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre par quelques klaxons intempestifs. Mais si intellectuellement il avait pris sa décision, son corps n'avait pas répondu aussi vite et son cœur battait la chamade.

Une main lui prit le coude et le dirigea vers le bout de la rue. Après le sursaut initial de surprise, il se laissa diriger vers le petit parc qui offrait un coin de tranquillité. Le temps d'arriver aux grilles il avait repris ses esprits et il se dirigea de lui-même vers un banc.

"Un aveugle qui conduit un voyant, nous avons dû attirer quelques regards," fit remarquer John un sourire dans la voix.

"Tu vas mieux ? Ton cœur a fait un de ces bonds, j'ai cru que tu allais avoir une attaque en sortant de l'immeuble," expliqua Matt la tête légèrement penchée, signe évident qu'il était de nouveau à l'écoute.

"Qui espionne qui maintenant ?" questionna John.

Matt leva les mains en signe de défaite. "J'avoue."

"Il va falloir que tu m'expliques. Je connais tes talents particuliers, mais de là à deviner à quel moment j'allais sortir."

Matt s'esclaffa. "Cette fois, j'ai plutôt utilisé tes talents."

"Tirer sur les genoux de quelqu'un pour le faire parler ?"

Matt lui adressa une grimace et John réprima un sourire.

"J'ai mes entrées à la Tour. Et ton emploi du temps n'est un secret pour personne."

"Emploi du temps ? Je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées…"

"Tu veux dire quand tu n'es pas entre les mains des différents thérapeutes et autres machines de torture ?"

Vu sous cet angle… John passait effectivement une grande partie de ses journées en rééducation. Il avait d'ailleurs programmé sa sortie après ses derniers soins de la journée.

"Et tu m'as dit hier que tu allais sortir aujourd'hui." Matt plia sa canne. "Alors, ça fait quoi d'être libre ?"

"J'étais libre de sortir quand je le voulais," lui rappela John.

"Juste pas prêt, je sais. Bizarre, non ?"

"Oui…"

John n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait eu peur de sortir, mais après l'explosion toute sa vie avait été chamboulée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était mort. La fois précédente, venger Jessica avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Puis, une fois sa mission accomplie, il n'avait plus eu aucun but dans la vie. Vie à laquelle il avait bien failli mettre fin de son propre chef cette fois-là.

Cette fois-ci, à l'abri de la Tour et ayant promis à Stark de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours (même s'il n'en avait pas eu l'intention quand celui-ci lui en avait fait la demande) les choses étaient différentes. Il se sentait en sécurité, il n'avait rien à faire d'autre que se remettre de ses blessures, pas de décision à prendre. Il n'était pas prisonnier de la Tour, mais il s'était en quelque sorte conduit comme s'il avait été en prison, délaissant les décisions à ses gardiens. Comme il l'avait dit une fois, certaines de ses meilleures vacances avaient été en prison.

Ressortir impliquait de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, avec les difficultés que cela entraînerait. Renouer avec la société, retrouver un appartement, un travail… même si côté travail, il en avait un de garanti dès qu'il se sentirait prêt.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était abasourdi par le niveau de bruit. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé dans le passé, mais quelques mois passés dans un silence relatif lui avaient fait oublier la circulation ininterrompue de New York. Il regarda Matt songeant à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi celui-ci appréciait autant sa terrasse en haut de la tour.

"Je suis sûr que Stark acceptera que tu continues à monter sur le toit de son immeuble," fit-il.

"Pardon ?" Matt le regarda totalement confus. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Je pensais au bruit. A la façon dont cela doit te déranger. Je n'avais pas conscience du niveau de gêne que cela doit représenter pour toi."

"On s'habitue," répondit Matt en haussant une épaule.

"Quand je vois la façon dont mon corps a réagi alors que cela fait juste quelques mois… Merci."

"Je t'en prie. J'ai cru que tu allais faire demi-tour sans te laisser une chance."

"J'ai bien failli, j'avoue." John inspira profondément. "Et ça aurait été dommage. Il est temps de reprendre ma vie en main."

"Ca y est ? Tu es décidé ? Tu repars travailler pour…" Matt regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix, "la Machine ?"

"Il va falloir que je me trouve un appartement aussi. Je doute que le mien soit encore libre…"

"Pas forcément. Tu es mort, mais sans descendants directs. Il faut un certain délai avant que la ville ne puisse réquisitionner ton bien. Si ça se trouve, ton appartement est toujours vide… mis à part la poussière." Matt se redressa. "Laisse-moi vérifier ça."

"Pratique d'avoir un ami avocat," murmura John.

"Je ne peux rien faire pour ton travail par contre."

"Oh ça, rien de plus facile." John tourna la tête vers une caméra pointée sur le banc. "Je suis prêt," fit-il en regardant l'objectif fixement.

"A qui parles-tu ?"

"Il y a une caméra juste en face de nous."

"Tu penses qu'Elle t'observe ?"

"Elle voit tout Matt. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant qu'Elle ne me repère dans les millions d'images qu'Elle reçoit."

Et comme pour lui donner raison, son téléphone vibra.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Elle te dit ?" demanda Matt sans cacher sa curiosité et visiblement totalement à l'aise avec l'existence de la Machine.

Après la surprise initiale quand John lui avait expliqué son secret, Matt l'avait intégré comme une évidence dans la vie de John, et un peu la sienne. Si l'on voulait assurer la sécurité des citoyens, certaines fins justifiaient les moyens. Il avait même pris pour lui le côté féminin de la Machine.

John ouvrit le message, une adresse et des codes d'accès.

"Où me rendre…"

"Félicitations alors."

"Pour ?"

"D'avoir retrouvé un travail !" répliqua Matt avec un sourire.

"Qui sait, nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de collaborer un jour."

"Je suis toujours prêt à aider les innocents John, tu le sais bien."

* * *

 

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours plus tard, John fit ses adieux à la Tour et ses habitants. Il en ressortait certainement plus chargé qu'il n'y était arrivé. Un petit sac contenait des vêtements et les médicaments qu'il devrait continuer à prendre pendant encore quelque temps. Matt s'était assuré que son appartement lui appartenait toujours et avait même fait le nécessaire pour qu'une société de services vienne le nettoyer. John ne s'était pas inquiété pour sa cache d'armes, sachant pertinemment que Shaw en avait très certainement pris possession après sa  _mort_.

John retrouva avec plaisir la grande pièce largement éclairée par les immenses fenêtres, mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il avait une adresse à visiter.

Suivant les indications envoyées par « Thornhill », il pénétra dans un bâtiment, puis descendit les dernières marches. Sur sa droite le couloir débouchait sur une pièce brillamment éclairée. Il fit un pas dans la direction et s'immobilisa le canon glacé d'un revolver venait de se poser sur sa nuque. Il leva lentement les mains.

"Shaw, je sais que tu m'avais tiré dessus la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais je pensais que tu avais perdu l'habitude de me menacer d'une arme chaque fois que tu me croises. »

Avant que Shaw nevienne travailler avec eux, chaque rencontre avec elle s'était faite en faisant face au canon de l'arme de l'ex-agent. Heureusement, elle n'avait tiré que la première fois, car les gilets arrêtaient peut-être les balles mais le choc de l'impact était toujours douloureux.

A ses pieds, Bear venait de se précipiter et aboyait gaiement tout en sautant pour essayer de lui lécher le visage. Apparemment, la joie de revoir son maître prenait le pas sur sa formation militaire.

"Et si tu as des doutes sur mon identité, Bear semble lui convaincu."

"Bear, affligen !" lança Shaw d'un ton sec.

Bear couina sa déception, mais alla se coucher sur sa couverture, gardant la tête tournée vers John.

Derrière lui le silence persista et l'arme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

"A vrai dire j'hésite," commença Shaw prenant un malin plaisir à laisser la situation s'éterniser. "J'ai de nombreuses bonnes raisons pour faire feu. Le fait qu'apparemment tu es vivant bien qu'on t'ait enterré, avoir gardé le silence pendant près de dix mois, entrer dans le nouveau QG comme si tu étais chez toi…"

L'arme bougea imperceptiblement. "Ah si, et j'oubliais, avoir omis de m'indiquer que tu connaissais Daredevil…"

John fronça les sourcils. Comment Shaw pouvait-elle être au courant ?

"Le rencontrer à tes obsèques a été pour le moins surprenant."

John eut un léger sourire. Voilà un détail que Matt s'était bien gardé de lui confier.

"Shaw, pourrais-tu réfléchir à ces options une fois que j'aurai baissé les bras ? Je sors d'une convalescence assez longue, cette position n'est pas vraiment confortable."

La réaction fut immédiate. Shaw rangea instantanément son arme et attrapa John par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle l'installa. Une main sur son poignet, l'autre sur son visage, elle prit son pouls tandis qu'elle soulevait les paupières pour mieux observer les yeux. John s'abstint de tout commentaire. Shaw avait plutôt bien réagi à sa réapparition, il ne tenait pas à se plaindre.

Elle poussa un grognement satisfait et se redressa. "Ca a l'air d'aller."

"Oui, je te remercie. Les médecins m'ont laissé enfin sortir."

Shaw resta debout face à lui l'observant. "Tu es donc vivant," remarqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

"Il semblerait."

Bear revint tenant dans sa gueule une peluche qu'il posa avec précaution sur les genoux de John et il s'assit à ses pieds, la truffe posée sur les pieds de John.

Shaw se mit à rire.

"Quel accueil ! Pour ton information, cette peluche est son jouet préféré. Il ne laisse personne s'en approcher. Te la donner ainsi est sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse te faire."

Elle baissa les yeux vers Bear. "Ingrat !" reprocha-t-elle à l'animal. Regardant de nouveau John, elle ajouta, "il t'a toujours préféré."

"J'étais son maître," rappela John.

"J'en sais quelque chose. J'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ta disparition."

John regardait Shaw attentivement. Il connaissait son problème relationnel et n'était donc pas vraiment surpris qu'elle ne manifeste pas davantage son probable plaisir de le savoir vivant. Il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner néanmoins, il était bien trop content de la revoir.

"Et je ne t'ai pas manqué un tout petit peu à toi ?"

Shaw fronça les sourcils comme confrontée à une question insoluble. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé.

"D'abord Root, puis toi, ensuite Finch qui s'en va…" Elle regardait fixement l'autre côté de la pièce clairement perturbée par la situation.

"Sameen," dit John doucement. "Je t'aurais contactée plus tôt si j'avais pu, mais je n'étais pas en état de le faire."

"J'imagine… Recoller les morceaux après s'être fait pulvériser par un missile ne doit pas être une mince affaire." Elle se tourna pour le regarder. "Comment t'en es-tu tiré ?"

"C'est une longue histoire…"

"Que tu vas me raconter si tu ne veux pas que je décide finalement de te tirer dessus quand même."

John rit doucement. Venant de Shaw, cette remarque voulait juste dire « je suis heureuse de te revoir».

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'en as voulu de ne pas t'avoir dit que je connaissais Daredevil…"

"Une autre histoire que tu vas devoir me raconter, mais je veux d'abord savoir comment tu as pu survivre à un missile."

"En n'étant plus sur place au moment de l'impact."

"Tu es capable de voler maintenant ?"

"Moi non, mais Ironman oui," répondit-il simplement en attendant la réaction.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Shaw écarquilla les yeux, clairement estomaquée et ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois sans parvenir à parler. Elle avala visiblement sa salive et parvint enfin à s'exprimer.

"Je te déteste. La plupart des gens ne croisent même jamais les superhéros, et toi tu trouves le moyen d'en connaître deux."

John se racla discrètement la gorge.

"Non… Non," répéta Shaw, prenant soudain conscience de l'endroit où Ironman l'avait de toute évidence emmené.

Elle le regarda en silence. John fit une petite grimace et s'excusa d'un léger mouvement d'épaule. Elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cents pas.

"Tu les as tous vus ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque révérencieuse.

John hocha la tête, amusé par la réaction de Shaw. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet des Avengers, mais de toute évidence Shaw leur vouait la même admiration que la plupart des habitants de New York.

Elle s'immobilisa et le regarda de nouveau.

"Je comprends mieux qu'ils aient réussi à te retaper. Ces types ont des techniques qui feraient baver d'envie le meilleur des hôpitaux."

"Et même pour eux, ça a été très chaud pendant quelques jours. Ils me donnaient peu de chance de survie."

"J'aurais bien aimé voir les scanners et radios qu'ils t'ont fait…" Bien qu'elle ait abandonné sa profession de médecin, sa curiosité en tant que chirurgien se manifestait.

"Ca doit être faisable." Il serait même intéressé d'avoir l'opinion professionnelle de Shaw. Il savait que contrairement à n'importe quel autre médecin, elle ne mâcherait pas ses mots et lui dirait toute la vérité sur son véritable état de santé et les séquelles sur lesquelles il pouvait compter à long terme.

"Tu es resté à la Tour pendant tous ces mois ?"

"Oui."

Shaw l'observa un instant se souvenant de ses blessures après la mort de Carter, comment il avait frôlé la mort et avait disparu dès qu'il avait pu se mettre debout. Pour qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps dans la Tour, il avait dû être dans un état encore plus effroyable.

Puis elle comprit. Quand il s'était s'agit d'elle et Finch, il avait préféré disparaître que de devoir dépendre d'amis. A la Tour, ce n'était que des étrangers, dans un monde où on le croyait de toute façon mort. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de sauver les apparences.

John se pencha pour gratter la tête de Bear. Le malinois se leva d'un bond et entreprit de lui laver le visage à grands coups de langue. John se mit à rire, bientôt dépassé par les mouvements intempestifs du chien que ne savait comment manifester sa joie.

"Ca suffit, Bear. Assis !" finit-il par ordonner.

Le malinois obéit immédiatement mais sa queue continuait à bouger frénétiquement. John lui fit une dernière caresse et se leva bien décidé à explorer les lieux.

Une banque désaffectée… Celle-là même dont il avait aidé à faire sauter le plafond. De toute évidence les propriétaires n'avaient pas apprécié que l'on puisse ainsi pénétrer dans les lieux et avaient fermé boutique. La mauvaise presse n'avait pas dû aider et le bâtiment était toujours inoccupé. La Machine avait sans doute trouvé le moyen d'acheter l'endroit. Jamais Finch lui-même n'aurait acheté un bâtiment qui comportait de tels mauvais souvenirs. Les jours qui avaient suivi faisaient partie des plus sombres de la vie de John, d'abord Rikers puis le gilet d'explosifs…

Ils s'étaient bien évidemment installés dans les sous-sols. La sécurité accrue des lieux était un avantage évident, et l'accès y était possible par plusieurs entrées, même s'il était en partie responsable de l'une d'entre elles...

Shaw observait John pendant qu'il examinait la pièce. Sa démarche semblait fluide et un inconnu n'aurait pas vu la différence, mais elle le connaissait depuis des années. Il avait perdu cette sorte de grâce féline qui le caractérisait. Les meilleurs médecins et prothèses du monde ne pouvaient pas remplacer un vrai corps.

"Tu fais bien tes exercices quotidiens ?" demanda-t-elle, le médecin en elle reprenant le dessus l'espace d'un instant.

John se retourna et lui adressa un regard amusé en soulevant un sourcil. Shaw conserva son regard courroucé et John redevint sérieux.

"Oui docteur," répliqua-t-il sarcastique. "Je ne désespère pas de retrouver toute ma mobilité."

"Ce n'est pas…" Parler à ses patients n'avait jamais été son fort, mais là il s'agissait de John, un ami ; le voir serrer les dents en la regardant l'arrêta. Inutile de lui répéter une nouvelle fois ce que ses médecins lui avaient sans aucun doute dit et redit, à savoir qu'il ne retrouverait probablement jamais son corps d'avant l'attaque.

"Tu reviens travailler avec nous alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Vous ?" demanda-t-il surpris. "Vous êtes combien ?"

"Pas assez, crois-moi. L'équipe de Washington, que tu connais. Moi et Bear ici à New York. Les geeks de Root pour la partie informatique…"

"Ils sont installés ici ?"

"Oh non, ils vont et viennent. Ils n'ont pas forcément besoin d'être là physiquement. Du moment qu'ils ont un ordinateur et une connexion internet, tu sais…"

John s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte du coffre-fort. Shaw avait transformé la pièce en arsenal militaire. Les armes étaient soigneusement rangées. Elle avait de quoi s'emparer d'un petit pays, voire d'un pays pas si petit que cela. Il reconnut une partie de son armement.

"T'as des trucs à moi là-dedans," fit-il remarquer. Shaw se contenta de soulever un sourcil incrédule. John sourit, il savait qu'il pourrait en reprendre possession quand il voudrait. "Thornhill vous a trouvé une chouette planque."

"Thornhill ?" fit Shaw surprise.

"La Machine," expliqua John.

"Oui, bien sûr, j'avais compris. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais utilisé ce nom…"

"Elle l'a utilisé pour s'identifier quand elle m'a appelé sur mon portable."

"Elle t'a appelé ?"

"Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu arriver ici ?"

"En me surveillant comme tout espion digne de ce nom."

"C'est démodé. Pourquoi se fatiguer quand il suffit de demander à une Machine qui voit tout ?"

"Si on m'avait dit que tu finirais par te conduire comme Root…" Shaw fit une grimace. La mort de la jeune femme l'avait affectée plus qu'elle n'était prête à l'admettre, ou qu'elle n'était capable de gérer émotionnellement.

John ne dit rien. Il savait combien ils avaient tous été affectés quand la Machine avait décidé de prendre la voix de Root pour s'exprimer après sa mort.

"Tu reviens t'occuper des numéros ?" demanda enfin Shaw.

"Tu avais des doutes ?"

"Finch n'étant plus là…"

"C'est toi qui fait les chèques ?"

"Nous ne manquons pas de finances si cela t'inquiète."

"J'ai peu de besoins."

"Tu as récupéré ton appart' ?" demanda Shaw avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Oui…" répondit John méfiant.

Le sourire de Shaw s'amplifia. "Bien, ça veut dire que Bear continuera à rester ici."

"Il reste mon chien…" rappela John.

"Oui, on verra…"

Ayant entendu son nom, le malinois s'était approché et les regardait les deux. Il les gratifia chacun d'un coup de langue et s'assit entre les deux.

"Pas le droit de tricher en lui achetant des cadeaux extravagants," prévint John.

"C'est un animal intelligent, il saura faire le bon choix."

"Alors, tu as un nouveau numéro?"

"Ca tombe bien que tu en parles…"

* * *

John ralentit le rythme, passant d'un jogging tranquille à une marche tonique. Il expira longuement.

Serrant les dents sur sa frustration, il s'obligea à continuer en marche rapide. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi fatigué par les quelques kilomètres qu'il venait de couvrir.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, cela n'aurait représenté que la phase d'échauffement.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas si longtemps il avait été réduit en miettes.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était encore confiné dans un fauteuil roulant…

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait que c'était une question de temps. La partie moins rationnelle commençait à trouver ce temps un peu trop long.

Ralentissant le pas, le souffle quasiment revenu à un rythme normal, il observa le parc autour de lui. On ne perdait pas des habitudes de surveillance devenues réflexe. Des joggers, des mères avec leurs poussettes, des touristes. La population classique du parc dans la journée.

Le pas quelque peu laborieux d'un individu retint son attention. De toute évidence, John n'était pas le seul éprouvant des difficultés avec son corps. L'homme tourna vers l'allée de droite. John vit d'abord la canne blanche… puis le visage familier.

_Matt_.

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Il avait déjà vu Matt en mauvais état par le passé, mais le jeune homme semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

Il s'approcha lentement et l'appela en restant à distance. Il ne tenait absolument pas à le surprendre. Matt risquait de réagir de manière instinctive et se blesser quand son corps ne fournirait pas toute sa coopération. John savait exactement ce qu'il en était.

"Matt !" fit-il en l'abordant.

L'avocat s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

"John. Si je m'attendais à te croiser ici !" Il pencha la tête, cette attitude typique qu'il adoptait quand il laissait ses sens étudier son environnement. "Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux."

"Pas vraiment." John répondit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait dû." Mais toi tu as l'air encore en plus mauvais état que moi quand on m'a fait exploser sur ce toit." La formulation était sans doute un peu abrupte, mais elle décrivait la vérité. Matt faisait peur à voir.

"Toi au moins, tu as eu la bonne idée de te trouver au sommet d'un immeuble avant qu'il ne s'effondre," marmonna Matt. Il se remit en route. "Ca ne t'ennuie pas si nous continuons à marcher ? J'ai besoin de faire de l'exercice."

_Un immeuble qui s'effondre_ , se répéta John silencieusement. Les médias avaient fait la part belle à l'incident au Midland Circle quelques semaines plus tôt. Et si le passé de John lui avait enseigné une chose, c'était bien d'identifier quand la vérité était travestie. Il n'avait pas cru à la théorie du tremblement de terre, pas plus qu'à celle de travaux qui avaient fragilisé le sol conduisant à l'effondrement d'un immeuble, qui justement avait permis au terrain de se stabiliser.

"D'accord. Et comment tu échappes à un immeuble de cinquante étages qui te tombe sur la tête ? Je sais parfaitement que ton armure n'est pas aussi solide."

"C'est une longue histoire…"

"Je n'en doute pas un instant."

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence jusqu'au moment où John ne supporta plus les plaintes étouffées de son ami. Bien sûr, Matt préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.

"Matt, cela t'ennuie si nous nous asseyons un instant ? Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toutes mes forces. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon et non d'avoir couru juste quelques kilomètres."

Le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Matt lui montra que celui-ci n'était pas dupe, mais il se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche et s'assit, laissant échapper un soupir évident de soulagement.

"Alors, cette longue histoire…" Oui, il était curieux. Il l'admettait. Et Matt n'avait pas nié avoir été blessé lors de l'explosion.

"Tu n'as pas des  _numéros_  à sauver ?" demanda Matt en passant la main devant sa bouche en murmurant le mot "numéro".

"Pas aujourd'hui. En fait, c'est surtout Shaw qui s'en occupe. Malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne suis pas encore capable de me montrer très utile."

"En tout cas, tu peux au moins courir."

"Bon sang, que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, hein ?"

"Non. Tu étais présent quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Ceci est ma revanche." La présence de Matt à ses côtés après l'accident avait été précieuse même s'il lui était difficile d'admettre que lui aussi avait parfois besoin du support d'un ami.

Matt rit doucement. "La prochaine fois, je laisse Tony se débrouiller tout seul."

"J'aimerais autant qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois…"

"Je ne sais pas. Après tout, si les gens peuvent ressusciter, pourquoi pas les Intelligences Artificielles ?"

"Les gens ne ressuscitent pas Matt. Quoi qu'en dise ta religion."

"Ceci de la bouche d'un homme revenu d'entre les morts."

"De la bouche d'un homme ayant  _feint_  sa mort…"

"Tout le monde a cru que j'étais mort pendant quelques semaines."

"C'est exactement ce que je disais.  _Pas_  mort."

"On avait pourtant enterré Elektra."

Elektra. L'ex petite amie. L'ex petite amie  _morte_. Il avait rencontré Matt le jour de son enterrement. Celui-ci était tellement déprimé que boire de l'alcool en plein milieu de la matinée ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé.

"Ca ne l'a pas empêchée de revenir d'entre les morts et d'essayer de me tuer."

"Tu es sûr que les produits chimiques qui t'ont brûlé les yeux n'ont pas affecté ton cerveau ?" John avait croisé sa part de choses bizarres. Mais s'il y avait une chose qui était finale, c'était bien la mort. La vraie mort s'entend.

"Je ne sais pas par où commencer."

"Généralement le début fait sens."

"Le début remonte à quelques milliers d'années."

"Une chance que je sois libre alors."

Et Matt lui raconta une histoire fantastique, peuplée de dragons, d'humains immortels, d'hommes dont la peau arrêtait les balles, de femmes capables de retenir des cages d'ascenseur d'une seule main. Il y avait des histoires de katanas et de têtes tranchées, des batailles se déroulant trente étages sous terre, des affrontements inimaginables. Et en trait d'union, un groupe de gens réunis par l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur ville.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu es sorti des décombres," énonça John.

Matt se mit à rire, puis s'arrêta en se tenant les côtes.

"Ne me fais pas rire, ça fait mal," se plaignit-il. "Je te raconte une histoire qui me vaudrait d'être interné et tout ce qui te chagrine c'est comment je suis sorti ?"

"Si je racontais ma lutte contre deux IA, on me mettrait sans doute dans une chambre contigüe à la tienne."

Matt étouffa un nouveau rire en grimaçant. "Ouais, y'a des chances."

John patienta en silence.

"Les squelettes des dragons formaient une sorte de tunnel. J'ai dû un peu creuser, mais j'ai atteint un égout." Matt se redressa péniblement. "Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat ceci dit." Il se leva lentement. "John, je dois bouger sinon je m'ankylose. Et ce banc est loin d'être confortable."

John l'observa tandis qu'il s'étirait en douceur. Etant donné que l'accident était arrivé environ trois semaines plus tôt, Matt s'en sortait plutôt bien. Lui-même était encore dans le coma trois semaines après son propre accident.

"Tes amis savent que tu es vivant ?" demanda John.

"Et les tiens ?" rétorqua Matt.

"Ma question."

"Karen et Foggy sont au courant. Et père Lantham." Matt fronça les sourcils. "En fait, je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui m'a conduit chez les sœurs. Apparemment, je n'étais plus en armure…"

"Finch est en Italie. Lui apprendre que je suis vivant n'est pas le genre de nouvelle que j'ai envie de transmettre par téléphone," expliqua John avant que Matt ne lui demande une nouvelle fois.

"Zoé?"

John sourit malgré lui. Il devrait sans doute aller lui rendre visite.

"Après, je la crois bien capable de t'en coller une. Fais gaffe," plaisanta Matt sans attendre la réponse de John.

"Et tes nouveaux amis ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment des amis…" expliqua Matt avec une hésitation dans la voix.

"Collègues ?" proposa John.

"Des gens avec lesquels j'ai traversé une épreuve difficile. Nous avons été proches car il le fallait à ce moment-là, puis chacun a repris sa vie." Matt sembla y penser un instant. "Ils sont bizarres…"

"De la part d'un type qui se balade dans un costume rouge la nuit."

"Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me chambrer sur mon armure. Je dois cacher mon visage si je veux continuer à exercer en tant qu'avocat !" explosa Matt.

"Hé ! Je n'ai rien contre, moi," se défendit John en levant les mains. "J'ai vu comment elle te protège. Je suis content que tu l'aies."

Matt se tourna surpris. "Merci," répondit-il, content que John le comprenne.

"Bon bien sûr, il y a cette histoire de cornes," murmura John.

Matt ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis s'aperçut que John le taquinait.

"Oui, oui, moque-toi…" fit-il en secouant la tête. "Vas donc rendre visite à ton amie Zoé. Transmets-lui mes amitiés."

"Je n'y manquerai pas." John tendit la main, nullement surpris quand Matt lui rendit sa poignée de main. "Prends soin de toi et donne de tes nouvelles."

"Je t'avais dit que si je pouvais t'aider un jour…"

"Pour le moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes en état d'aider qui que ce soit. Mais le moment venu…"

Ils prirent des directions opposées.

John se dirigea vers leur nouveau QG. Même s'il ne pouvait pas trop intervenir physiquement, la surveillance ne demandait généralement pas trop d'énergie.

Matt continua à marcher. Il gagnerait la bataille contre son corps même s'il devait continuer à serrer les dents en attendant.

* * *

Comme l'avait indiqué Finch une fois, les numéros ne cessaient jamais d'arriver. Malheureusement l'état physique de John lui empêchait d'être vraiment actif. Il devait se contenter de missions de surveillance et se résigner à appeler Shaw à la rescousse quand il fallait intervenir.

Ces derniers temps, le nombre de numéros fournis par la Machine lui semblait supérieur à la moyenne, mais cela tenait sans doute à sa longue absence. Le fait de ne pouvoir intervenir était également frustrant et faussait sans doute également sa perception de la réalité.

Cet après-midi, après s'être assuré que leur numéro ne risquait rien, il avait enfin décidé de ne plus reporter sa visite à Zoé.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de se décider à aller la voir. Sa rencontre avec Matt avait fini par le convaincre qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à attendre plus longtemps. Et en toute honnêteté la jeune femme lui avait sérieusement manqué, il avait hâte de lui reparler.

Tandis qu'il sonnait à sa porte, il s'interrogeait néanmoins sur sa réaction. La connaissant, il y avait peu d'options, soit elle lui claquait la porte au nez furieuse de la supercherie, soit elle serait trop heureuse de le revoir pour lui en vouloir. Il avait une préférence marquée pour cette option qui lui permettrait de l'embrasser beaucoup plus rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Zoé écarquilla les yeux clairement prise de cours. Le visage livide, elle ouvrit la bouche puis sembla s'écrouler sur place. John eut juste le temps de la retenir par les vêtements afin de ralentir sa chute et lui éviter de se fracasser sur le crâne sur le sol. Il aurait dû se douter que Zoé n'allait pas réagir comme il s'y était attendu.

Il prit la jeune femme dans les bras, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, et alla l'installer sur le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés et lui tapota doucement les mains.

"Zoé, Zoé," appela-t-il essayant de la faire revenir à elle.

L'abandonnant quelques instants, il alla chercher un verre d'eau. S'il le fallait il lui en aspergerait le visage.

La négociatrice commença à bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

John lui effleura le visage du bout des doigts.

"Tout va bien Zoé, respire." Il l'aida à s'asseoir, gardant une main derrière son dos. Elle semblait prête à s'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

John prit le verre d'eau sur la table et la força à boire quelques gorgées. Zoé se passa la langue sur les lèvres et parla enfin.

"John," murmura-t-elle.

L'ex-agent lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. "Bonjour Zoé."

"John," répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

John fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu Zoé dans cet état. A sa décharge, elle avait assisté à son enterrement et avait sans doute passé les mois suivants à faire son deuil. Même une femme aussi forte qu'elle avait le droit d'être quelque peu bouleversée.

Et contre toute attente, Zoé se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter.

Pris au dépourvu et mal à l'aise devant des larmes féminines, John l'entoura de ses bras et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

"Chhh…. Ca va aller…" Il essaya de trouver les mots adéquats, mais cela s'avérait compliqué. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour communiquer et voir Zoé dans cet état lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Après quelques minutes, Zoé se calma et s'écarta doucement, relevant la tête pour le regarder attentivement.

"C'est bien toi," murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait cru à un mauvais rêve.

"Oui," répondit-il doucement, en écartant les cheveux de son visage d'un geste attentionné.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et bougea les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, incapable de trouver les mots par lesquels commencer.

John reprit le verre d'eau sur la table et le lui tendit.

"Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort John," annonça-t-elle fermement ayant enfin retrouvé sinon ses esprits, au moins sa voix.

La laissant un instant, il se dirigea vers le bar et prit la bouteille de whisky. Il revint avec deux verres et reprit sa place à côté de Zoé.

"J'avais envisagé plusieurs hypothèses sur ta réaction à mon arrivée. Je dois avouer que te voir défaillir n'en faisait pas partie."

"Défaillir ?" répéta Zoé incrédule. "Tu te crois au 17ème siècle John ? Tu as failli me causer un infarctus !"

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de John comme si elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Elle accepta le verre que lui tendait John et le vida d'un trait. John souleva un sourcil surpris. Il avait servi une ration généreuse.

"Quoi ?" se défendit Zoé. "Si tu as le droit de te faire passer pour mort pendant près d'un an j'ai bien le droit de me saouler quand tu réapparais."

John se contenta de remplir le verre une nouvelle fois sans dire un mot.

* * *

Avec le recul, John se dit que la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas noté la récurrence tenait au nombre élevé de numéros fournis par la Machine. Lui et Shaw n'avaient pas une minute et il avait fini par appeler Matt à la rescousse pour leur donner un coup de main.

En ce moment, il gérait les cas de six numéros à la fois. Il était content d'avoir récupéré quasiment l'intégralité de ses forces ou il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire face à autant de travail. Shaw ne chômait pas non plus les longues heures la rendaient encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Aussi quand elle l'appela en fin d'après-midi, il ne salua même pas.

"Shaw, si tu m'appelles pour me dire qu'on a un nouveau numéro, tu ne vas pas aimer ma réponse."

"Je pourrais te mentir. Cela ne me pose aucun problème," répondit Shaw sans une trace d'humour dans la voix. "Bien évidemment, ça ne changera rien à l'affaire."

John ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à cette cadence. De longues journées suivies de nuits tout aussi longues étaient une chose. Mais à long terme cela allait leur être fatal. Tôt ou tard, ils feraient une erreur qui ne pardonnerait pas.

"Il est temps d'appeler des renforts, Shaw."

"Pardon ? Lionel ne sait toujours pas que tu es en vie."

"Je pars recruter." John mit fin à l'appel sans donner davantage d'information.

Il savait que Matt serait heureux de les aider s'il en avait la possibilité. Il avait suivi son parcours à travers la presse et avait été soulagé quand Daredevil était réapparu à la une. Cela signifiait qu'il s'était remis de ses blessures et agissait de nouveau dans les rues. Il savait surtout que les titres qui faisaient les en-têtes des articles n'étaient qu'une petite partie de ses actions. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait leur accorder un peu de temps pour gérer les numéros.

Le trouver de jour n'était pas un problème. Le trouver de nuit allait s'avérer plus problématique. Même si Hell's Kitchen ne couvrait pas une zone immense, cela représentait quand même plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. S'en remettre à la chance allait leur prendre beaucoup de temps.

Heureusement, la Machine était maintenant plus accommodante quand on lui posait une question directe. Bien sûr les caméras pointaient plutôt vers les rues et non les toits cela risquait donc de prendre un peu plus de temps, mais tôt ou tard ils verraient Daredevil au niveau des trottoirs. Ayant demandé à Thornhill de leur trouver Daredevil, John patienta tout en s'occupant d'un autre numéro.

* * *

Posant une main au sol, Matt pivota pour reprendre appui sur les pieds. Il attrapa du même geste le bâton à sa hanche. Il se battait depuis plusieurs minutes avec l'homme de main d'un dealer particulièrement virulent. Matt l'avait suivi plusieurs jours avant de décider de lui mettre la main dessus et le "convaincre" de parler. Cela s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

Soit le type refusait de s'avouer vaincu, soit il utilisait les produits de son patron. Matt était essoufflé par la bagarre, mais l'homme de main continuait à repartir à l'assaut. Il utilisa son bâton sans effet notable. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé sa taille, bien qu'il en douta. Il l'avait copieusement arrosé de coups, il avait pu se rendre compte de la corpulence de son adversaire.

Le frottement de semelles au sol lui fit comprendre qu'il avait désormais un témoin. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un « fan » essayait de glaner une photo du justicier nocturne de Hell's Kitchen. La publicité que lui faisaient les médias était loin de lui plaire.

Deux coups de feu le firent sursauter il entendit les cris de son adversaire et le bruit de son corps tombant au sol. Le curieux ne s'était visiblement pas contenté de regarder, mais Matt ignorait s'il ne serait pas la prochaine victime. Il s'éclipsa derrière une poubelle. Son armure ne le protégeait pas des balles.

"Tu peux sortir. Je ne vais pas te tirer dessus. "

"John ? " demanda Matt estomaqué.

"Oui. "

Matt expira bruyamment, essayant de reprendre son souffle et faisant redescendre son adrénaline.

"J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être intervenu, mais je suis persuadé qu'il l'avait mérité, " commenta John.

"Les armes ne sont pas la solution John. "

"Ben voyons ! Comme si les dégâts causés par tes poings ne l'auraient de toute façon pas envoyé à l'hôpital. "

Matt fit une grimace. John était probablement la seule personne capable de le faire culpabiliser. Matt avait des principes. Il ne tuait pas les gens il n'utilisait pas d'arme à feu. Un autre justicier lui avait fait remarquer que les blessures que Matt causaient n'étaient pas toujours moins sévères que celles causées par un revolver. Mais qu'on le lui jette ainsi en pleine figure n'était pas agréable.

"J'espérais le convaincre de me mener à son patron. "

"Trafic de drogue ? " demanda John.

"Oui. A des gamins. Dans les écoles ! " s'indigna Matt.

"Bon. Voyons si je peux t'aider à le convaincre. "

John n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'homme de main gisant au sol. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Les blessures au genou n'étaient pas fatales mais elles avaient le mérite d'immobiliser la plupart des victimes.

Matt et John se postèrent au-dessus de l'homme qui sembla rétrécir sous la menace implicite.

"Un nom, et tu pourras te contenter de béquilles et non d'une chaise roulante."

Matt faillit protester, mais il savait que bien souvent une menace était tout aussi efficace que l'action elle-même.

"Leeds, Alistair."

John fit un geste de son arme, l'invitant à être plus précis.

"Société de consultants sur la 55ème." Les yeux rivés sur l'arme pointée sur son genou encore valide, il fournit rapidement toutes les informations qu'il avait sur l'opération.

"Tu vois, ça n'était pas si compliqué." John se tourna vers Matt. "Reste là, il faut que je te parle." Il s'adressa de nouveau au trafiquant. "Tu fais réparer ce genou et tu t'assures que je ne te revois plus jamais en ville."

Puis il glissa son arme dans son dos et posa une main sur le bras de Daredevil l'éloignant de l'allée.

John savait que Matt privilégiait les toits, aussi ayant repéré un endroit qui devrait convenir, il grimpa une échelle, certain que Matt le suivrait.

"Merci," fit Matt une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux arrivés.

"Je t'en prie. Te voir réduit en charpie ne m'apporte aucun plaisir. Comme je voulais te parler, j'ai juste accéléré les choses. "

"Leeds…"

"On s'occupera de lui. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. "

"Il sera remplacé…"

"Je m'assurerai que cette bande est mise hors d'état de nuire. Bien sûr, il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'une autre ne prenne sa place…"

Matt grogna. La lutte contre le crime était une histoire sans fin.

"Tu voulais me parler ?"

"Il y a quelque temps, tu m'as dit que tu voudrais bien nous aider si besoin. "

"Tout à fait. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

"Ce n'est pas si simple. Nous croulons sous les numéros et nous manquons d'effectifs. Je me demandais si tu pourrais nous prêter main forte pendant quelque temps. "

"Combattre le crime avec un objectif précis au lieu d'intervenir au coup par coup. Ca a le mérite de sembler plus efficace. Si je peux continuer à aider la victime ponctuelle. "

"Matt ! Je te demande juste de l'aide, je ne suis pas en train de te dicter ta conduite !"

Matt eut un léger geste de recul, surpris par le ton. John serra les lèvres.

"Désolé, c'était déplacé," s'excusa-t-il. "Nous n'avons jamais eu autant de numéros en même temps par le passé, pas même lorsque nous nous sommes attaqués à HR."

"Quand as-tu dormi dans un lit pour la dernière fois ?" demanda Matt, prenant conscience que John était littéralement épuisé.

"Un lit ? Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir à quoi cela ressemble exactement," répondit John essayant d'apporter un peu d'humour à la conversation.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Comme je te l'avais dit, je serai ravi de vous aider. Appelle-moi quand tu veux. "

"Merci."

"Et quand tu seras plus au calme, nous pourrions aller prendre un verre. On ne le fait pas assez souvent."

"Ca marche !"

* * *

Le jour où les numéros de Léon Tao et Zoé Morgan apparurent en même temps, le cœur de John fit un bond et il faillit partir en courant pour se précipiter au secours de la jeune femme. Puis il regarda le tas des précédents numéros des derniers jours. Prise par le temps, Shaw s'était contentée de les jeter en vrac dans une corbeille dès qu'ils avaient fait leur enquête et décidé que le numéro en question était à l'abri de tout danger.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient des numéros qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de traiter par le passer. Refrénant son inquiétude, John commença à trier les photos. D'un côté les nouveaux numéros, de l'autre les numéros qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà traité par le passé. Il fit une troisième pile plus petite de ceux pour lesquels il avait des doutes. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tous les numéros traités pendant plus de six ans, et quand Shaw avait rejoint l'équipe, il n'avait pas forcément prêté attention à ses cas.

La pile des numéros sortis pour la première fois était conséquente, visiblement le crime ne connaissait pas de ralentissement.

La pile des numéros déjà apparus dans le passé représentait au moins le double. Certains des numéros remontaient à de nombreuses années auparavant. Il y avait même eu dans ce lot, le cas d'un numéro déjà décédé. Cela s'étant déjà produit dans le passé, et John ayant été le premier à feindre sa mort, cela ne les avait pas inquiétés. Mais une telle quantité de répétitions n'était pas normale, même en admettant que les gens puissent être particulièrement malchanceux.

Shaw arriva derrière lui alors qu'il observait les tas et réfléchissait.

"Tu fais le ménage ?" demanda la jeune femme en finissant de lécher une glace.

"Pas vraiment," répliqua John.

"Bon sang, j'avais bien conscience que nous n'arrêtions pas, mais je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions eu autant de numéros." Elle s'approcha de la table. "C'est quoi les piles ?"

"La plus importante sont les numéros que nous avons déjà eus dans le passé." Il tendit les photos de Léon et Zoé à Shaw. "Et voici les deux derniers reçus il y a un peu moins d'une heure."

"Qu'a encore fait Léon," grommela Shaw. "Dans la mesure où, contrairement à Zoé, il te croit mort je suppose que c'est à moi de m'en occuper ?" Elle regarda de nouveau la pile. "C'est moi, ou c'est tout même étrange tous ces numéros qui reviennent ?"

"Ce n'est pas tout. Regarde les répétitions. Dans la plupart des cas, nous n'avons pas pu identifier de danger…"

"Et comme nous étions débordés, cela nous arrangeait bien," finit Shaw. Elle tourna la tête vers les moniteurs. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda-t-elle à la Machine.

"Où est Finch quand on a besoin de lui," marmonna John. Il se dirigea vers la porte. "Je vais m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien d'une fausse alerte pour Zoé. Je te laisse rendre visite à Léon."

"Bonne soirée," lui lança Sameen avec un grand sourire entendu.

* * *

Les "geeks de Root" comme les surnommait Shaw se penchèrent sur la question, essayant de comprendre pourquoi la Machine semblait s'obstiner à sortir des numéros non pertinents. Sans grand succès, puisque les numéros étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Cependant, le travail de John et Shaw en était facilité. Ils se contentaient maintenant de s'assurer rapidement que les numéros déjà sortis par le passé n'étaient qu'un bug du système.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand John entra dans la pièce l'expression de Shaw lui fit accélérer le pas. Répondant à la question muette, elle se contenta de pointer la photo sur l'écran.

_Grace._

John se sentit pâlir, avant de décréter que cela n'était pas possible. Grace était en Italie. Leur système se contentait de leur donner des numéros locaux.

"Okay, ça suffit ! Je pars chercher Finch. Son bébé a besoin qu'on lui botte les fesses sérieusement."

"En Italie ?" demanda Shaw en écarquillant les yeux.

"Oui. Débrouille-toi pour lui faire cracher où habite son créateur, j'attrape un sac et je pars à l'aéroport."

Il avait disparu de la pièce avant que Shaw ait le temps de faire la moindre réflexion.

* * *

fin partie 2 - à suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Harold Finch était installé à une terrasse de café. Contre toute attente, il dégustait un expresso. Sa préférence pour le thé vert n'était en rien diminuée, mais il devait admettre que le café italien était succulent.

Grace était en train de donner un cours de peinture et devait sortir dans une trentaine de minutes. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il serait là, mais il ne pourrait pas la rater quand elle quitterait l'école. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il l'avait retrouvée maintenant, et il aimait toujours autant la surprendre par de petites attentions telle que celle-ci. La retrouver après son travail, la réveiller avec un petit déjeuner au lit et une rose. Rien ne pourrait jamais réparer le mal qu'il lui avait fait, mais il y mettrait tout son cœur à essayer.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils. Peu de gens avaient son numéro.

En quittant les Etats-Unis, après la mort de son seul dernier ami, il n'avait pas gardé de liens avec grand monde. Seule Shaw savait qu'il était sorti vivant de leur dernier affrontement, et elle emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe. Bear lui manquait…

_Appel inconnu._  Il faillit refuser l'appel puis se ravisa. Il était de bonne humeur, il était prêt à se montrer conciliant avec le commercial qui allait sans doute chercher à lui vendre un nouveau forfait téléphonique.

"Bonjour Finch," fit une voix qui ressemblait presque à un soupir.

Il se figea, manquant de laisser tomber son téléphone. La voix appartenait à un mort. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de voix. Il avala sa salive et essaya une nouvelle fois de parler. Les pensées les plus folles traversèrent son esprit. Une fois déjà, il avait reçu un appel d'un mort… ou plutôt de la  _voix_  d'un mort.

"John ?" fit-il d'une voix hésitante. Il avait du mal à croire que la machine puisse le contacter en utilisant la voix de l'ex-agent.

"Oui."

A court de mots, il ne sut que répondre. Que répondiez-vous quand votre meilleur ami, mort sous vos yeux, vous contactait ?

"Comment…"

John eut un léger rire. "C'est une longue histoire."

"Je n'en doute pas un instant."

"Mais cela valait la peine de revenir d'entre les morts pour vous voir boire du café. C'est un pari que je n'aurais jamais pris."

Finch se leva d'un bond. John était à proximité ? Le geste soudain le fit chanceler tandis que la chaise tombait au sol. Une main lui prit le coude avec douceur et l'aida à conserver son équilibre. Harold se retourna d'un bloc.

Devant lui se tenait John, un sourire vaguement gêné sur les lèvres. Ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer, Finch finit par faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il encercla John de ses bras, et le serra de toutes ses forces, ne se souciant pas des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

Un peu gêné par la démonstration, John lui retourna une accolade moins soutenue mais gardant une main amicale sur le dos de son ami. Au bout de quelques instants, Finch s'écarta et le regarda fixement, encore stupéfait de voir John devant lui.

"J'ai toujours su que vous étiez quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, John. Je suis heureux de vous avoir fait kidnapper cette nuit-là…"

_Cette nuit-là…_ Plus de six ans plus tôt, quand Finch avait décidé que, coûte que coûte, John l'aiderait à s'occuper des numéros non pertinents.

"J'en suis également heureux, Harold…" répondit John, lui adressant l'un de ses rares sourires éblouissants.

Finch avait gardé une main sur le bras de John. Il l'observait maintenant des pieds à la tête.

"Vous avez l'air en forme."

"J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, et une équipe médicale unique."

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire." Harold poussa un soupir. "John, je vous ai vraiment cru mort. Comment avez-vous pu survivre à cette explosion ?"

"Comme je vous le disais il y a un instant, c'est une longue histoire."

"Cela tombe bien, je suis un professeur à la retraite. J'ai beaucoup de temps libre…"

"Grace ?" demanda John en penchant la tête.

Finch regarda sa montre précipitamment. Grace allait bientôt sortir de l'école ; de toute façon, une terrasse de café italienne n'était pas forcément l'endroit indiqué pour raconter ce qui serait sans doute une histoire très étrange.

"J'ai tout raconté à Grace quand je l'ai retrouvée."

"Tout ?" fit John légèrement surpris.

"C'était la moindre des choses."

John fit une petite grimace.  _Effectivement_.

"Grace donne des cours de peinture à l'école. Elle ne va pas tarder à sortir. Nous irons à la maison, nous y serons plus au calme. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas réservé d'hôtel. Grace ne vous laissera jamais aller dormir ailleurs que dans la chambre d'amis."

Harold regarda le sol pour le cas peu probable où John aurait un sac de voyage. "Je ne vois pas de bagage, mais je sais que vous voyagez léger…"

Il avait laissé un sac léger à la consigne. Il continuait à  _voyager léger_  comme le disait Harold, mais sa trousse à pharmacie ne pouvait plus le quitter. Il avait encore besoin de certains traitements pour pallier aux séquelles de son accident. La Machine l'avait aidé à retrouver Finch. Son heure d'arrivée ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se chercher un hôtel.

"Je serai ravi d'accepter votre invitation."

Finch hocha la tête d'un geste satisfait et se réinstalla sur sa chaise. John prit la chaise en face.

"Vous avez arrêté le thé ?" demanda-t-il en montrant la tasse.

"Non, pas du tout. Mais j'avoue apprécier un expresso de temps en temps." Il fit un signe au serveur. "Vous devriez y goûter, vous allez voir, c'est un délice."

John souleva un sourcil incrédule.

"Oh oui, bien sûr," fit Finch d'un air penaud. "Ce n'est pas votre premier voyage en Italie."

"Mais je n'ai que rarement eu l'occasion de pouvoir me prélasser sur une terrasse." Il commanda un café, et observa Finch en silence. "Vous avez l'air… heureux," finit-il par dire.

"Plus qu'heureux, je dirais…" Finch chercha ses mots. "En paix" finit-il par dire. "Les secrets sont un lourd fardeau à porter."

John hocha la tête manifestant son accord avec cette remarque. Il en savait quelque chose.

"Mais bien sûr, je ne vous apprends rien," ajouta Finch.

Quelques instants plus tard, John n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que Grace venait de sortir de l'école. Le visage de Finch se transforma. Cette fois, au lieu de l'immense douleur qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il la voyait à New York, John put voir tout le bonheur d'un homme qui avait retrouvé celle qu'il aimait.

Harold se leva et fit un petit signe de la main à Grace dont le visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et vint vers la table. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant John.

"Inspecteur…" Elle s'arrêta et regarda Harold. "Dois-je m'attendre à de nouvelles révélations, Harold ?" Elle semblait plus curieuse qu'inquiète.

En quittant New York, Finch avait tout abandonné. Il n'avait gardé aucun document, aucune photo. Il avait parlé de John à Grace mais sans jamais lui montrer de photo. Celle-ci ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait rencontré, même si sous une autre identité, il y avait fort longtemps quand John l'espionnait encore cherchant à en savoir davantage sur lui.

"Rien de grave, je t'assure." Finch jeta un œil à John, "au contraire, bien au contraire."

Tous les trois avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter. Ils avaient d'abord récupéré le sac de John à la consigne puis le couple l'avait installé dans la chambre d'amis en lui donnant presque l'ordre de se reposer. John dut admettre que la longue douche lui avait fait un bien fou. Le vol transatlantique de nuit, bien qu'en classe affaires, l'avait épuisé.

Grace avait préparé un délicieux dîner léger, puis John avait répondu avec honnêteté aux questions de la jeune femme concernant les quelques zones d'ombre subsistant dans les aveux de Finch. Quand celui-ci s'était excusé de ne pas avoir évoqué certains sujets, Grace l'avait arrêté d'un froncement de sourcil, lui indiquant que les secrets de John n'appartenaient qu'à lui et qu'Harold n'aurait eu aucune raison de les partager.

John eut un pincement au cœur en observant le regard échangé entre les deux amoureux. Finch avait gâché tant d'années de bonheur…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Grace s'était éclipsée après le petit déjeuner prétextant la visite d'une exposition.

"Elle semblait bien impatiente de voir cette exposition," fit remarquer John.

"En effet," répondit Finch avec un sourire amusé. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène John ?"

John souleva un sourcil innocent.

"Grace n'est pas dupe, et moi non plus. Nous avons travaillé côte à côte bien trop longtemps."

John laissa un demi-sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

"Je suppose que vous savez que la Machine fonctionne toujours ?"

"Disons que je m'en doutais un peu." Voyant la surprise de John, il s'expliqua. "J'ai vu Miss Shaw pour la dernière fois à vos obsèques, la Machine n'avait pas encore repris contact à ce moment-là."

Pourtant, pensa John, elle avait pris contact immédiatement après sa victoire contre Samaritan pour lui sauver la vie à lui. Et elle l'avait appelé lors de sa convalescence. Clairement, la Machine avait bien noté que Finch ne voulait plus avoir à faire à elle. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir fourni à John toutes les informations nécessaires pour le retrouver en Italie quand il lui avait demandé.

"Elle a de toute évidence accepté le fait que vous ne vouliez plus qu'elle vous contacte."

"Mais cela ne l'a pas empêchée de me surveiller."

"Vous êtes son créateur, Harold…."

"Elle continue donc à vous communiquer des numéros."

"En effet. Et c'est la raison de ma visite. Depuis quelques semaines, elle nous indique un nombre croissant de numéros… dont nous nous sommes déjà occupé par le passé."

"Je doute qu'ils soient tous à nouveau en danger. Sauf bien entendu si M. Tao est parmi ces numéros."

"Léon faisait partie de la liste. Shaw a passé près de deux jours à pester après lui. Et je me suis personnellement occupé du cas de Miss Morgan," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Donc, si je comprends bien M. Tao vous croit toujours mort, mais vous avez repris contact avec Miss Morgan ? Est-ce bien prudent ?" Finch ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

"Et l'un des derniers numéros était celui de Grace…"

"D'où votre visite," termina Finch. "Mais je doute qu'elle soit en danger," ajouta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Qu'arrive-t-il à votre bébé Harold ?"

"Aucune idée," murmura le génie.

"Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme cela, Finch. J'ai demandé à Matt de nous aider également, mais nous ne pouvons pas surveiller tous les numéros. Et nous risquons de rater un vrai numéro à nous disperser sur des cas qui n'en sont pas."

"Matt ? M. Murdock ?"

"Daredevil pour être exact."

"Et si vous me racontiez exactement comment vous vous êtes sorti vivant du toit de cet immeuble ?"

La veille, les sujets de conversation avaient été suffisamment nombreux pour que John parvienne à feinter et ne pas s'étendre sur son mystérieux sauvetage. Finch n'avait pas insisté Grace avait dû lire entre les lignes et comprendre que le sujet n'était pas ouvert à la discussion.

"Je me demandais à quel moment vous alliez vous décider à me demander."

"Maintenant, apparemment," rétorqua Finch.

Le récit de ses dix mois passés à la tour leur prit une bonne partie de la matinée. Puis Finch se leva.

"Allons marcher. Votre corps a besoin d'exercice." Finch parlait d'expérience et John le suivit docilement.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues n'échangeant que peu de mots, savourant le plaisir de s'être retrouvés. Puis Finch s'arrêta au-dessus d'un pont, admirant la vue.

"Vous voulez que je rentre à New York pour étudier la Machine," dit-il sans regarder John.

"S'il vous plait."

"Seulement le temps de comprendre et réparer si nécessaire. Comme je vous le disais hier, John, j'ai pris ma retraite."

"Je ne vous demanderai jamais d'abandonner Grace, Harold."

"Il va faire froid…" marmonna Finch en se recroquevillant instinctivement.

* * *

Le vol de retour s'était déroulé sans encombre. Finch ayant liquidé ses différentes caches, John lui proposa de l'héberger.

Harold était entré puis s'était immobilisé au milieu de la pièce.

"Harold ?" s'inquiéta John à ses côtés.

Finch fit une légère grimace. "Tout va bien. C'est un peu surréaliste. Je pensais ne plus jamais revoir cet appartement."

"Moi non plus pour tout vous dire… Matt s'est occupé de remettre les choses en ordre pendant que j'étais encore à la Tour."

"J'ai l'impression que vous êtes devenus très proches avec M. Murdock."

"Pendant de longs mois, il a été le seul visage familier de mon passé, Harold."

"Oui, bien sûr." Finch lui adressa un léger sourire. "Je suis content que vous n'ayez pas été seul pendant votre convalescence."

Ils prirent le temps de se rafraîchir après le long vol transatlantique, puis se dirigèrent vers le nouveau QG.

"Vous allez sans doute reconnaître les lieux," lui indiqua John d'un air un peu sombre.

Quand il reconnut l'ancienne banque, Finch pâlit visiblement. "En effet," murmura-t-il.

"Votre Machine a un sacré sens de l'humour Finch !" lança Shaw en s'approchant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant de facilité à manifester leurs sentiments, l'arrivée de Bear surexcité mit fin au silence un peu gêné.

"Vous lui avez manqué," fit remarquer Shaw.

"Il n'a pas été le seul," répondit Finch, en grattant affectueusement la tête du malinois.

Il observa la pièce en fronçant les sourcils. Ce lieu lui rappelait une période bien trop sombre de sa collaboration avec John. Cet aspect n'était évidemment pas entré en ligne de compte lorsque la Machine avait cherché une nouvelle cache pour son équipe. Il se dirigea vers le clavier et Shaw se précipita pour enlever les restes d'emballage de ses sucreries. Elle fit le ménage rapidement avec un léger sourire gêné. Finch avait beau avoir été absent, la Machine restait sa création et son espace même si dans les faits c'était elle qui avait veillé aux opérations depuis près d'un an.

Harold tapa quelques lignes sur le clavier, puis se redressa.

"Me reconnais-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bonjour Harold," fit la voix de Root. "Cela fait bien longtemps."

"En effet."

"J'ai bien noté que vous ne souhaitiez pas poursuivre."

Finch ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis y renonça. Ses raisons le regardaient, il n'allait tout de même pas se justifier auprès d'un ordinateur, aussi puissant et intelligent soit-il.

"Pourquoi représentes-tu des numéros que nous avons traités dans le passé alors qu'ils ne semblent pas être des numéros pertinents ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Finch haussa un sourcil surpris et tapa quelques lignes. Derrière lui, John et Shaw ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Harold se retourna leur adressant un regard interrogateur.

Shaw fut la première à réagir.

"Je vais voir ce qu'il en est du dernier numéro," indiqua-t-elle. "On ne sait jamais."

John eut un sourire amusé en la voyant filer comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Il se dirigea plus lentement vers la sortie.

"Merci John," fit doucement Harold.

John se retourna et hocha légèrement la tête. Il comprenait toute la portée de ce merci. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de le laisser travailler tranquillement. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, merci de vous être sacrifié pour sauver ma création, merci d'être en vie, merci d'avoir continué mon combat malgré mon absence, merci de me donner l'occasion de voir que celui-ci se poursuit... Tous ces mots que jamais ils ne pourraient ni l'un ni l'autre exprimer.

"C'est un plaisir, Harold," répondit John.

Il siffla Bear pour l'emmener, mais le malinois se contenta de le regarder avant de s'installer plus confortablement aux pieds de Finch. John était son maître, mais la protection de Finch avait toujours été sa première mission.

"Alors, dis-moi, que t'arrive donc-t-il ?" marmonna Harold à l'attention de l'ordinateur.

* * *

Lorsque John revint au QG quelques heures plus tard, Finch n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

"Harold, je ne suis pas allé vous chercher en Italie pour que vous vous tuiez à la tâche."

Finch leva la tête surpris et grimaça en se redressant. John se précipita inquiet.

"Ce n'est rien," fit Harold en secouant la main. "Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas resté aussi longtemps devant un clavier. Mon dos me rappelle un peu violemment qu'il n'apprécie pas."

"Alors, partons. Vous devez être épuisé. Entre le vol et le décalage horaire, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment vous êtes encore éveillé."

"Rien de tel qu'une bonne énigme pour vous faire oublier la fatigue."

"Elle vous donne du fil à retordre."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

"Elle ne vous dit pas pourquoi elle ressort les numéros ?"

"Tout fonctionne correctement. Si elle affiche ces numéros c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui les met en avant ; elle n'a donc aucune raison de ne pas nous les communiquer."

"Mais vous admettez qu'il n'est pas normal qu'il y ait tant de répétitions."

"Tout à fait." Finch se retourna vers le clavier et John se pencha pour appuyer sur un bouton.

"John !" protesta Harold face à l'écran noir.

"Demain, Harold," répliqua doucement John. "Allons dîner, j'ai donné rendez-vous à quelqu'un."

* * *

L'invité "mystère" n'était autre que Matt Murdock. Quand John l'avait appelé dans l'après-midi pour l'informer que Finch était à New York, Matt n'avait pas eu besoin de ses talents pour mesurer combien John en était heureux. Il avait immédiatement accepté l'invitation à dîner. Maintenant qu'il « savait », la conversation avec les deux hommes promettait d'être intéressante, et bien plus facile à mener que dans le passé où de vastes zones d'ombre masquaient leurs vies respectives.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable, à discuter librement. Finch avait coupé les ponts avec New York le récit de Matt ne fit que lui prouver que rien n'avait changé dans la grande ville. Il était content que l'équipe de la Machine ne soit pas la seule à veiller sur les habitants.

Matt ne dissimula pas sa curiosité quand Finch lui raconta comment il avait retrouvé Grace. Que la jeune femme l'accepte de nouveau dans sa vie après tant d'années lui laissait de l'espoir quant à sa relation avec Karen.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient un dernier verre, Finch se tourna vers John.

"Je m'aperçois que je ne vous ai jamais demandé par quel miracle Ironman se trouvait à proximité de vous. C'est un sacré coup de chance. »

"Rien à voir avec de la chance," s'esclaffa Matt.

"Votre Machine a contacté celle de Tony Stark et…"

"Jarvis?" l'interrompit Harold.

"John, je crois que le mot que tu cherches est " _hacker_ " », intervint Matt au même moment.

John les observa l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. S'ils venaient à travailler ensemble tous les trois ils formeraient une équipe redoutable.

"Après avoir détruit Samaritan, elle est  _entrée_  dans le système de Stark et a pris le contrôle d'Ironman pour le diriger vers l'immeuble. Stark s'est plaint assez violemment de la brèche dans son système de sécurité… tout en félicitant votre Machine pour son exploit. Il était tiraillé entre admiration et colère que son protocole de sécurité ait été percé aussi facilement. »

"Estimons-nous heureux que son système soit du côté des gentils. Il semble qu'il soit aussi performant que le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Matt.

"Pas vraiment. Nous ne parlons pas du même type d'intelligence… » Et Finch se lança dans une longue explication sur la conception de sa machine au grand étonnement de John qui ne l'avait jamais vu parler aussi librement de sa création.

* * *

Le lendemain matin John se leva tôt comme à son habitude, mais Finch l'avait battu. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées à côté de la fenêtre.

"Le décalage horaire vous joue des tours, Finch?" Après tout, pour Harold il n'était pas si tôt.

"Je me demandais si Jarvis n'était pas la raison des numéros obsolètes."

"Comment ça ?"

"Si quelqu'un avait pénétré mes protocoles de sécurité et entré de l'information, je me serais fait un plaisir de retourner la pareille et vérifier qui est mon  _hacker."_ Il prononça le mot avec une grimace. Qualifier sa machine de « hacker » le dérangeait profondément.

"Et ?" Insista John.

"J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur," déclara Finch en se levant, répondant plus à ses pensées qu'à la question de John.

"Vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose avant ?" proposa John.

"Je suis sûr que Miss Shaw a des étagères pleines de provisions." Finch était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

"Laissez-moi enfiler des chaussures."

Arrivé dans le sous-sol, Finch s'était précipité vers l'ordinateur prenant à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau. John avait secoué la tête et était allé chauffer de l'eau et trouver de quoi manger. Finch avait raison. Shaw avait de quoi tenir un siège. Préparer du café et du thé était facile. Il trouva des muffins emballés qui feraient l'affaire en guise de petit déjeuner.

Concentré sur son clavier, Harold ne vit pas John poser une assiette à ses côtés, mais l'ex-agent savait depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre.

"M. Stark est vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation," déclara Finch quelques deux heures plus tard. "Le savais-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

John faillit répondre avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le destinataire de la question. Shaw venait d'arriver et essayait de se mettre à la page.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"J'ai bien l'impression que notre Machine et Jarvis étaient en contact."

"S'ils décident d'avoir des petits ça va devenir intéressant."

John la regarda incrédule. D'ordinaire Shaw n'était pas aussi enjouée.

Il fronça les sourcils comprenant soudain la probable raison de cette manifestation d'humour inhabituelle, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire que Finch n'était pas revenu pour rester.

"Finch?" l'interrogea John en s'approchant.

"J'ai trouvé la réponse à votre problème," expliqua Finch en se redressant. Il prit le mug à côté de son clavier et fit une grimace en s'apercevant que le thé était froid.

"Je n'en ai jamais douté Harold."

"Quand vous m'avez indiqué que Jarvis était derrière votre sauvetage inespéré, je l'ai soupçonné d'être à l'origine du problème. Il était tout à fait naturel qu'il cherche à savoir qui avait pénétré son système. Ma Machine étant ce qu'elle est, Jarvis n'a pas pu trouver de réponses. Il s'est donc tourné vers le dénominateur commun de son action : les numéros. Ce qui a en conséquence alerté notre système d'un danger possible vis-à-vis des individus en question. »

"La Machine n'était donc pas détraquée. Elle détectait une activité inhabituelle sur les numéros et donc logiquement nous les fournissait," conclut Shaw.

"Tout à fait."

"Vous avez un moyen de faire cesser cela?" s'enquit John.

"C'est déjà fait."

"Vous avez contacté Stark ?"

"Non, j'ai demandé à la Machine de contacter Jarvis. Ils peuvent utiliser leur propre langage et s'entendre bien plus vite."

"Tu vois, ils vont nous faire des petits," répéta Shaw à John. Elle prit la tasse et se dirigea vers leur coin cuisine pour refaire du thé à Finch.

Harold tourna un visage interrogateur vers John.

"Elle est contente que vous soyez de retour," expliqua John.

"Je ne suis pas  _de retour_ , John."

"Je le sais bien moi," précisa Reese.

"Je vais regretter l'époque où elle m'espionnait…" Expliquer à Shaw qu'il repartait en Italie n'était une conversation qui l'enthousiasmait.

"Je vous ai également espionné pendant un bon moment, Harold."

"Root m'avait kidnappé la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés."

"Shaw m'a tiré dessus."

"Lionel a également essayé de vous tuer," ajouta Finch avec un sourire, amusé par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

"On m'a beaucoup tiré dessus," répliqua John avec un haussement d'épaule. La façon dont les relations entre les différents membres de leur équipe avaient évolué pourrait remplir un certain nombre de tomes. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'approfondir trop longuement sur la question.

"Allez-vous rester quelques jours ou souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne à l'aéroport ?" demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

"Je vais profiter de ma présence pour gérer quelques affaires avant mon départ." Il observa Shaw qui revenait avec une tasse fumante. "Et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que Miss Shaw me prépare du thé. Je ne vais pas renoncer à ce plaisir."

* * *

John et Matt étaient postés sur un toit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait été capable de dire pourquoi ou quand cela était devenu une habitude. Les lumières de la ville étincelaient sous le ciel noir.

"Finch est en route pour l'Italie ?" demanda Matt.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il savait que John avait accompagné son ami à l'aéroport un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il savait aussi que quelque part John avait sans doute secrètement espéré que Finch changerait d'avis.

"Il a découvert le vrai sens à la vie. Il ne va pas y renoncer maintenant. »

_Grace_ , pensa Matt. Il avait pu sentir le bonheur de Finch chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle au dîner. L'amour était donc la réponse. Sa religion le disait. Le trouver était une tout autre histoire. Il ne savait pas comment sa relation avec Karen allait évoluer. Quant à John…

"Et tu n'as pas trouvé le tien encore, John ?" demanda-t-il. Après tout, il semblait très attaché à Zoé.

John laissa échapper un léger grognement. Il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion de Matt. Savoir où cette histoire le mènerait… Il aimait beaucoup Zoé, certes. De là à avoir un avenir commun... Et il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

"Ah," soupira Matt. "Nous voilà enfin revenus à nos bonnes vieilles habitudes," fit-il, prétendant être soulagé de retrouver le temps où leurs conversations étaient pleines de secrets.

"Puisqu'on parle de nouveaux départs…" John glissa une enveloppe dans la main de Matt.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils. John n'était pas le genre de personne à lui faire une mauvaise blague et lui donner une enveloppe de papiers. De toute façon, les billets avaient une odeur bien particulière.

"Finch a fait une réflexion qui m'a fait prendre conscience que tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant."

"John, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent," rétorqua Matt d'un ton sec en lui rendant l'enveloppe.

"Moi non plus." John repoussa la main de Matt. "Mais c'est utile. Pour les dépenses médicales, remplacer les vêtements déchirés... Et rien ne t'empêche de donner ce dont tu n'as pas besoin à ceux qui en ont besoin." John haussa légèrement une épaule. "C'est ce que je fais."

Matt resta silencieux. L'idée d'être payé pour assurer une justice secrète ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais si cet argent pouvait aider ceux dans le besoin, il pourrait sans doute trouver un compromis avec sa conscience.

Il remercia John de la tête et glissa l'enveloppe dans une poche. Il se figea soudain.

"Le devoir t'appelle," devina John. "Vas-y, je sais où te joindre si j'ai besoin de toi."

Matt le salua de la main et disparut du toit pour se précipiter vers la rue et le cri qu'il avait entendu.

John resta sur le toit observant la ville. Le vent se glissa dans sa veste l'écartant de son corps.

Il avait souvent utilisé les toits pour espionner ses futures victimes, ou ces dernières années les numéros en danger. Mais observer la ville elle-même était différent. A l'écart, mais au bon endroit pour intervenir. Matt avait certainement trouvé l'endroit idéal. En ce qui le concernait, leur nouveau QG n'était pas trop mal. La bibliothèque lui manquerait toujours, mais la banque était un vieux bâtiment, il avait le cachet de l'histoire. Il finirait par s'y sentir bien malgré la première mauvaise impression.

Un nouveau départ... A tous les sens du terme. Jamais il n'aurait parié sur le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Les lumières d'un avion traversèrent le ciel.

"Merci Finch," murmura-t-il, se tournant pour aller rejoindre le trottoir.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Tout commentaire sera apprécié à sa juste valeur :-)


End file.
